The Wicked Witch of the East
The Wicked Witch of the East is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first case of the game. It is the twenty-first case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Gaulstone. Plot Arriving in Gaulstone, following the disappearance of many furries, including Major Lucas's brother Diego Redmoon, Leigh Tempest and the player decided to head to the town square. There the detectives found the poisoned body of museum owner Ashley Auburn slumped on a statue pedestal. Later they got lost in a fog, only to discover a herbalist's hut. Later they found out one of their suspects, historian Thomas Lawson, were lying about their identity. They then found the killer who was revealed to be mad woman Sandra Ortega. Sandra madly denied involvement but when Leigh gave evidence against her, she was forced to confess. Sandra had said that the victim believed that she was cursed with herbalist Augustine Blake's "witchy knowledge". Despite ignorance about the victim's taunts, she snapped when she realized that the victim was her long lost daughter. She then decided to kill her daughter via a poisonous plant, in hopes that Augustine would be blamed. Sandra then blinded Leigh by throwing ashes in her face and attempted to flee. Major then caught her in the forest before sending Sandra to trial. Judge Brighton was disgusted at Sandra's crime, but knowing her clear insanity, she ordered a life sentence in a psychological hospital for the criminally insane. Shortly after the trial, Major then had found the furries. He then said that his brother was nowhere to be seen. However, Chief Ernest insisted that Major should not be involved in Diego's case, making Jordan take over as he was suspicious of Diego's sudden actions. After obtaining information and ingredients from Augustine and her apprentice Darina Lombardi, they were be able to, with Janice's assistance, make a cure and convince Penelope Stone to let them help the furries. Meanwhile, Jordan and the player found Diego's wallet in the town square. They found a damaged photo that Jordan restored to reveal a photo of a satanic cult's symbol etched into a tree trunk. They then asked Armand about the cult, who told them that the cult believed in supernaturalism, sacrifice and often made deals in exchange for allegiance. Jordan then joined Major to update him on their findings. Major said that he had not realized that things had changed since he left to join the police department. With Summer's chapter ending and Major's chapter now opening with his brother's disappearance, Chief Ernest suggested they take a break by visiting the local zoo. Summary Victim *'Ashley Auburn' (found slumped on a statue's pedestal) Murder Weapon *'Weeping Nellie' Killer *'Sandra Ortega' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum Appearance *The suspect has grey hair Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect has fleas Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect has fleas Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect has fleas Appearance *The suspect has grey hair *The suspect wears beige silk Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect has fleas Appearance *The suspect has grey hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer reads Malleus Maleficarum. *The killer has fleas. *The killer has grey hair. *The killer wears beige silk. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gaulstone Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card Restored) *Examine Card Logo. (Result: Historian's Logo; New Suspect: Thomas Lawson) *Talk to Thomas Lawson about the poisoned victim. (New Crime Scene: Museum Gallery) *Investigate Museum Gallery. (Clues: Locket, Visitor's Log, Bloody Paper) *Examine Locket's Engraving. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Faith Westwood) *Talk to Faith Westwood if she knew the victim. *Examine Visitor's Log. (Result: Visitor's Entry; New Suspect: Darina Lombardi) *Talk to Darina Lombardi about if she knew the victim. *Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Paper's Text Revealed) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Malleus Maleficarum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Weeping Nellie; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Herbalist's Cabin. (Clues: Charm, Wooden Sign, Trash Bag) *Examine Charm. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Sandra Ortega) *Interrogate Sandra Ortega about her presence in the woods. (Attribute: Sandra reads Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Herbalist's Name; New Suspect: Augustine Blake) *Talk to Augustine Blake about the victim's death. (Attribute: Augustine reads Malleus Maleficarum and knows botany; Thomas reads Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Weeded Plant) *Analyze Weeded Plant. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fleas; New Crime Scene: Town Square Fountain) *Investigate Town Square Fountain. (Clues: Broken Frame, Messy Message) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Vandalized Art) *Analyze Vandalized Art. (12:00:00) *Talk to Faith Westwood about her vandalized art. (Attribute: Faith knows botany, has fleas and reads Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Messy Message. (Result: Dirty Bits) *Examine Dirty Bits. (Result: Flower Petals) *Talk to Darina Lombardi about the message she received from the victim. (Attribute: Darina knows botany, has fleas and reads Malleus Maleficarum) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Thomas Lawson about his true identity as Armand Flame. (Attribute: Thomas knows botany; New Crime Scene: Cabin Porch) *Investigate Cabin Porch. (Clues: Stained Threat, Chest) *Examine Chest. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Witch's Bramble) *Ask Augustine Blake about the witch's bramble. (Attribute: Augustine has fleas) *Examine Stained Threat. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sandra Ortega about the victim's threat to her about being a lunatic. (Attribute: Sandra knows botany and has fleas) *Investigate Gallery's Desk. (Clues: Mortar and Pestle, Pile of Canvases) *Examine Mortar and Pestle. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Examine Pile of Canvases. (Result: Bloody Stick) *Analyze Bloody Stick. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beige silk) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shadows of the Mind (1/6). (No stars) Shadows of the Mind (1/6) *Consult Augustine Blake about a cure for the furries. *Investigate Herbalist's Cabin. (Clue: Chest) *Examine Chest of Vials. (Result: Poppy Extract) *Ask Darina Lombardi for assistance with the cure. (Reward: Spooky Suit) *Analyze Cure. (09:00:00) *Talk to Penelope Stone about curing her and the furries. *Talk to Jordan Brown about Diego's disappearance. *Investigate Gaulstone Town Square. (Clue: Lost and Found Box) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Diego's Wallet) *Examine Diego's Wallet. (Result: Damaged Photo) *Analyze Damaged Photo. (06:00:00) *Go see Armand Flame about his knowledge of the cult. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Update Major Lucas on the investigation's findings. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a fictional character created by L. Frank Baum, who appears only briefly in Baum's classic children's series of Oz novels, most notably The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900). Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Gaulstone